It is well known that users communicating, e.g., via voice communications such as telephones, or other electronic communication, such as electronic mail, often initiate communications that they later regret. For example, an individual angry at a decision made by her boss decides to call the boss and leaves an irate and inappropriate message, which employs terms that are far beyond what is conventionally socially and professionally acceptable. Later, when the individual calms down, she realizes the inappropriateness of the message and wishes she had never sent it, but it is too late to retract the message. As another example, a person composes a message for a friend that contains a lewd image but accidentally sends the message to the president of the company for which he works, whose name is similar to that of the intended friend. Such an occurrence is more likely if the sender had consumed alcohol, e.g., at a party. A further example is when a first person makes a call for a routine matter to a second person, e.g., their best client, who is in a time zone where the call would be received in the middle of the night, thus awakening and angering the client.